leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-24795478-20150628191239/@comment-26437580-20150701021906
I do not see how I'm wrong. I'm not even discussing top lane devourer (competitively or solo queue) cause it'll probably never happen on any champion with consecutive positive results. And jungle Jax competitively won't happen unless they nerf hard every early pressure jungler there is cause if they stay relatively the same, by the time Jax has Sated Devourer, his team will be losing inhibs against a good team. Asians will molest such choices. So regarding solo queue jungle (the only option that remains for discussion), which bruiser are you comparing him to? Olaf, Darius, Shyvana, Reksai, Sion, Hecarim, Volibear, Vi and Nasus have better clear than him pre 6. Are you comparing him to Renekton and Shen maybe? Cause yeah, he clears faster than them but so do most champions. Anyways, even if his clear speed was better than some of those, he probably won't be picked much cause others that benefit from the item as well can stack it faster like Yi, Shyvana and Kayle. My point was about the optimal pick that synergizes with the item. As for his ganks, sure he can gank, I know that, he's my main and it's basically why I said that I'll try him myself in solo queue but you have to remember that you are rather weak early and counterganks can set you back by a lot. Also, once you finish Trinity and Blade and assuming you are on equal amount of gold with enemies, you can duel them well enough as it is. You don't necessarily need devourer to do it. If can stick to someone long enough for your passive to take off, you'll win either way, if you don't, it's a waste of an item. It's quite obvious that it'll spike his damage on occasion even more so I don't know why you mentioned it. All I meant with my post was that Shyvana, Yi and Kayle have a way easier time using the item efficiently due to movement speed buffs, ignoring slows, having range etc. Plus all three have more on hit effects than Jax. Jax basically has his ult and passive, maybe his w though I don't know how it'll work and if it will work. Of the first two, as I said, if you could stack your passive on someone before, stacking it faster is quite meh. You could just go top and get a ghostblade instead of devourer along with Trinity and Blade and destroy everyone more easily since that is what you want. So this basically leaves his ult which I won't argue against since it has pretty good synergy with the item. Then you have: a) Shyvana, her on hit effects include -> 1) lowering cooldown on q which is basically a crit strike at max rank (200% dmg), therefore even faster with devourer. 2) Magic damage on every auto while w is active, therefore twice that every second auto. 3) %max hp damage on each auto vs a target marked with e, therefore also doubled on every second auto. These basically mean that she benefits more than Jax from the item b) Yi has -> 1) his passive which will stack faster, therefore more autos that do 1.5 damage and aplly sth like blade and e twice. 2) The cooldown on q will go down faster since every second auto will lower it by 2 seconds. 3) Every 2nd auto with e active deals double its true dmg. Yi also has an easier time sticking on people due to ignoring all slows with ult. These basically mean that he also benefits more than Jax from the item. c) Kayle -> 1) Her passive will stack faster which also helps her team. 2) Her e damage gets doubled every second auto. It also has 0 downtime lategame due to it lasting 10 seconds and its cooldown being 9.6 seconds with max cdr, which good Kayle's get. 3) She gets Nashor's so it deals twice it's dmg too every second auto. You can say the same about Jax and Blade but the thing is, Jax doesn't get Nashor's while Kayle can get it and Blade. These basically mean that she also benefits more than Jax, though less than the other too. So in conclusion, Jax jungle with sated devourer will be fun and will work at times in solo queue which is why I said in my original post that I'll use him myself. However, he will not be the best choice by a long shot and nothing will probably happen in competitive play with him in the jungle.